Circle of Fate
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: Garbriel Didn't realise it until it was too late... Time for the Heroes and Villains follow a Circle, and His family is part of it... WARNING! Includes Canon Character Death! Also copied over from my Quotev Account TTwTT


Chat Blanc raised his head, as Hawkmoth smiled.  
"Adrien, my precious boy. Soon, your dear Mother will return, we just need Ladybug's Miraculous!"  
"Yes, Father." Chat Blanc replied with a crooked smile of his own.

 _...Fate's a funny thing, controlling and moving us all..._

"Marinette! Marinette! Hawkmoth's controlling Plagg and Adrien! We have to keep Emma and the baby safe!" Tikki gasped, flying in as Marinette placed her two-month-old daughter in the cot by her big sister's bed.  
"Tikki! _Transformer moi_!" Marinette called, before swinging out the window.

 _...What some don't know, is that it can follow a pattern, a circle..._

Emma watched as her Mother swung away, leaving her with her baby sister.

 _...One of these circles, includes the Kwimi, and their Miraculous Heroes..._

Chat Blanc landed silently on the flat roof of the fighting duo's house, straightening as Marinette's eyes widened.

 _...Twenty years ago, to Adrien's knowledge, Mrs Agreste - his mother - had disappeared, leaving a young Adrien to be raised by her husband, Gabriel Agreste..._

Hawkmoth landed not soon after, revealing the mens' relationship, as Marinette was forced to fight her own Boss and Father-in-law and her own Husband.

 _...What Chat didn't know is she had died in action..._

Several minutes later, by the Sienne, on top of one of the many buildings.  
Chat Blanc watched as his Father was knocked to the ground, on the edge of death from using too much of both his Kwimi's and his own power to generate thousands of Akumas at once, bent to both Chat Blanc's and Hawkmoth's will.

 _...Once, there had been a different crime fighting duo, much like, dear reader, the ones we know and love today.  
They had been the Butterfly and the Peacock.  
And much like Adrien and Marinette, they had been in love..._

Gabriel watched as Ladybug began to cry.  
"Chat... Chat..." she sobbed, "Why don't you stop? Chat?"  
Only at that point, I realised how _wrong_ this was, as the akumas gathered, aiming at, who he only then realised, was Marinette.

 _...They had a son, as they fought a foe much like Hawkmoth himself..._

"NO!" Chat and Hawkmoth exclaimed, as Chat Blanc's dropped pole was thrown like a javelin.

 _...Before the Butterfly lost his Peacock, when he was stained in darkness himself, unable to watch her get hit by a truck..._

Blood burst forth like a fountain, as Ladybug fell, the shock upon hitting the cold water of the Sienne making her gasp, before her eyes turned dim.

 _...What they didn't know, was who the previous villain had been, as Gabriel was to Adrien, Gabriel's Father._

"MARINETTE!" Chat roared, before gagging as the akumas backfired, sensing his own anger and sorrow.  
"ADRIEN!" Gabriel screamed, as the white suit returned to black, though it gained a hood, and Chat's eyes became like Plagg's as he turned to glare angrily at his father, not knowing it was him as he was dragged from his Father's control.  
"You will pay for what you have caused." he growled...  
Before red stained the ground, and Hawkmoth's body slumped, as Nooroo flew to pull a soaking wet Tikki out of the Sienne, as Ladybug's body sank below the surface, soon to be swept out to sea.

 _...And just like that, we come full circle..._

A Decade on, their family having moved away from France to Spain, and a new life for Adrien Agreste and his children, Emma was hiding her kwimi friend, as she found her Dad gazing at a miraculous box behind a painting of her Mother, a model of a Ladybug on the shelf above, and a book below, the peacock possessions having been lost shortly after Ladybug's final fight - though Emma didn't know that.  
And nor did either know, that Emma's Grandfather, presumed missing, was even linked to such objects, of which Adriene Agreste - now big-named, corporate model and icon - still held one upon his finger.  
A black ring, he never once removed, a portrait of his ex-wife tucked safely away in his pocket...

 _..._

 _...  
...And so time repeats..._


End file.
